


Mischief (Not So) Managed

by snazzelle



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!zak, handjob, hints to exhibitionism, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak has this thing and Nick was simply indulging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief (Not So) Managed

Zak never expected this from Nick. Not his goofy, shy, and, okay, dominating (and Zak was still wondering if this was a good thing) man of a partner that Zak had come to learn had his kinks, but at least kept it in the fucking bedroom where it belongs.

Nope, despite what goes down in the bedroom, at most Zak expected a teasing smile here or there, a kiss or two to get Zak impatient for their privacy later in the night, and maybe even a quiet groan in his ear when they hold each other close as a promise for what is to come. Just, not, you know, this, in the back of a van, with their best friends right over there.

Thing is though, Nick was also very, very giving and Zak thought maybe he told just a bit too much of what makes himself all wound up and excited. So Zak may of shared some time earlier on that nothing gets him off faster than a hand around his cock in a secluded place where just anyone could find him, that he gets this electric jolt of thrill and lust crawling down his spine when he's out in the open with his pants pooled around his ankles knowing that someone could just walk in. He may of done it a few times in the office- that, he told Nick, and it was kind of funny how the younger man tried to tell when and where, if ever, Zak was touching himself before a meeting (and Zak has- wouldn't ever admit, though, that he'd be panting after Nick, hoping he'd find him or something).

It was probably this in mind that he now found himself in this predicament in the back of the van with his three best friends, two of which were, thank God, a mountain of luggage and a couple seats ahead of them. With Billy at the wheel and Aaron having map duty, Nick and Zak were very much undisturbed, and they will be for a couple more hours, with Nick's hand down his pants, palming the erection that was definitely nuzzling into his hand.

"Fuck, Nick," Zak panted and grabbed his wrist just a moment to late. It had taken a while to register as he watched Nick's nimble fingers work over his crotch and then, ever so slowly, undid his belt, popped open the button, and slid the zipper down. He had watched in half-lidded fervor, face coloring in arousal when Nick traced the growing mound between his legs and squeezed. He had moaned then and Nick's other hand had came up, closing over his mouth as he leaned over him, hot, hard body pressing him into the seat, "Keep quiet. Don't want them finding you like this, do you?"

Zak may or may not have whined behind Nick's hand, but his eyes did squeeze shut, and his body did indeed shiver, and the heat in his cheeks had crawled down his neck flushing him this pretty pink that both mortified and sent him spiralling into that mental state of needing to get off, and do it quick, and do it now while he still can and no one can tell, not really, not anyone but Nick, in the back of a moving car in the middle of the day. Zak shook his head because he couldn't verbally answered Nick, and the hand left his mouth, if only to massage down his chest and come around his hip to tickle the small of his back under his shirt.

Zak fumbled and wriggled, successfully getting his pants and underwear down and out of the way, legs spreading of their own accord as he pulled his hips up to press his cock into Nick's hand. He wasn't as hard as he could have been in a moment like this, but he was getting there, and the warm hand rolling his balls was definitely doing something while his arousal took over. Zak looked over at Nick while he still had his wits around him and he wondered if he could... his fingers itched to touch the other man, just daring a slight caress over the bulge in Nick's jeans.

Nick inhaled sharply and met Zak's eyes, seeing the question, need- is he even allowed to do it- and fuck, his friends be damned in the front seat as he leaned over Zak again to take his lips in a ravenous kiss. He stopped touching Zak for a second just to press the questing hand over his groin. The feel of Nick rising into his hand had Zak moaned again, but a quick bite to his lips had him choking it back.

"I told you to be quiet." Nick murmured and Zak nipped against his lips, breath hitching as Nick held him again.

"Shit, Nick, when am I ever quiet." He felt a smile against his cheek before Nick pulled away, looking normal as ever with his cock in his hand. Zak chewed into his lips and rocked his hips up, wanting Nick to play with him, but Billy spoke up from the front and, oh fuck, fuck that's right...

"Hey, you guys wanna make a quick stop? Passin' a gas station in a few."

Zak bit extra had on his lips, enough to have Nick squeeze and give him a look and Zak tried to relax as well as he could with his cock in Nick's hand. Zak shook his head and Nick gave a small smirk to the front, catching Billy's eyes in the rear-view mirror, "No need. But if you got to stop..." Billy shrugged and he went back to his story with Aaron.

Zak exhaled shakily, breath heavy as Nick started this slow, barely there stroke. They kept at it for a few minutes, with Zak caressing his own chest under his shirt and plucking at a nipple, letting the pleasure roll over him. Another quiet moan came through his closed lips as Nick rode his fingers over the tip, taking the wetness that collected there and back down. He followed that arm back to Nick's face, and noticed the dark stare his partner was giving him before Nick dropped his gaze to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Zak smirked, even as his breath jumped when Nick squeezed around his girth. "Want me to..." He dropped his eyes suggestively but they snapped back up when Nick spoke.

"No way, Zak. Just you." He tugged gently, but it still got Zak to tense and release a low groan. "You're so hard having your dick out like this..."

Zak gasped and rolled his hips up, "Hnn... you knew, don't act so surprised." His legs spread a little wider as Nick's hands moved from his shaft to his balls. Licking his lips, he gave a little dismissive shake of his head, "Nick, hurry."

The younger man chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the junction of Zak's neck and shoulder. He teased the soft skin of his sac, gently massaging until the other shifted uncomfortably, dick raised and desperate between them. "I could, hurry," Nick said. His fingers pressed back into Zak's taint, getting that sobbing breath that always hits him in the cock, "but this is much too fun. Almost can't believe you haven't got their attention yet."

Zak narrowed his eyes at Nick for a second before they clenched tightly shut. The presses against his taint were getting firmer as Nick pretty much squeezed his testes between his legs. He rode them out, his hips rolling sensually down onto Nick's hand. He was trying to get the other man's fingers somewhere else.

"Shirt." Nick grunted and returned to holding the stiff organ in hand again. Zak would of whined about it, but this was good too.

"What about it?" He panted and his fingers drifted into the junction between his legs, just lightly scratching over dark curls as Nick squeezed down his length. Another breathless moan and Nick was starting to wonder if Zak was even trying to hide what was going on in the back.

"Take it off."

"... You're kidding."

"Not kidding. Take it off." Nick scooted in a little closer, fist never stopping its motion, "Just concentrate on me..."

Zak met his eyes for a bit and leaned in, but never got that kiss. "Shirt..." Nick sang, Zak grumbled as he wiggled out of his shirt, feeling much too naked and embarrassingly turned on. He balled up his shirt and threw it aside, trying to look unaffected but the lightness in his chest made his breath shallow, breathing a little more faster and a tad bit shakily as returned his hands to his thighs. He looked up at the two men in the front, hoping they couldn't see and end this too quickly.

"They're so close, aren't they?" Nick whispered and Zak jumped as he rounded his eyes back over to Nick. Nick leaned over him, fisting his cock in a light grip as he ghosted his lips over Zak's. The older man surged forward with a grunt, panting through his nose as he forced Nick's mouth open with tongue. He groaned as Nick sucked on the questing muscle and nearly jumped out of his skin from the shout at the front.

"HEY. Keep it PG back there!" Billy practically screeched and laughed when Nick turned a glare over at him and Zak was seen just peaking over his shoulder with wide, surprise eyes. Nick told him to shut up and returned to his side, Zak sliding down in his seat to hide his body and Billy returned his eyes to the road, instead of the rear view mirror. They heard Aaron mumble about turning up the music.

Nick's snicker was nearly lost as Deadmau5 filled the van, and Zak's face was as red as he had ever seen it. He almost expected Zak to stop, but the older man grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him forward. "Come on, Nick," he breathed and Nick's breath caught in his throat as Zak touched himself, hand twisting over the velvet-soft skin of his cock. Nick ignored that for now, fingers gently rolling over a tight nipple, bringing a flush into Zak's chest. Zak moaned, and the muscle in his arm twitched even as it had stopped at the base, fist tight around his shaft.

Nick pressed a smirk into Zak's shoulder, nipping his skin before mapping his way down with his lips. He even move his hand over Zak's stomach, muscles trembling under his touch, and Zak's own hand fell away. "Touch me," Zak begged into his hair and Nick couldn't say 'no' to that.

Anchoring his arm behind Zak's head, the older using it as a cushion , Nick sat a bit over Zak again, and spat in his hand before wrapping it back around the other man's need. Zak hid his face in Nick's chest, panting and gasping as Nick worked his cock, just about desperate for release.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Zak moaned into his shirt, hips rocking as his body begged for more. His grinding hips pressed upwards as he mouthed over Nick's chest, biting him through the thin material until Nick hissed. The way Zak urgently looked for orgasm would of made him chuckle fondly if he wasn't so aroused by the display, of Zak trying in futile to hide his noises and his body twitching with spasms. Zak came holding his breath, eyes clenched tightly shut as pulses of semen shot across his abs.

Before Zak could even catch his breath, the older man pulled Nick down for a frantic kiss, breath lingering between their lips making Nick smile as Zak's panting slowed down. Collecting the cum on Zak's stomach, he brought it between their mouths, pulling away as Zak cleaned his mess. He didn't see the way Billy did a double take in the rear-view mirror.

The van came to a screeching stop and it was just their luck that they were in the middle of nowhere. Nick managed to save them both from falling off the seat and as the van settled, he looked over the seat in front of them to see two horrified faces looking right back at him. Zak took a peak and blushed crimson, heat crawling down his neck and into his bare shoulders. Aaron looked faint.

Billy slapped a hand over his eyes. "Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

The ride to the hotel wasn't as awkward as it could have been, but the jokes thrown their direction didn't lessen the red on both Nick and Zak's cheeks. Still, after the embarrassment Zak smiled widely as he took the jabs from their friends, laughing under his breath while Nick wound their fingers together over the older man's denim clad thigh.

"We got caught." Nick murmured dryly. Zak shushed him. His dancing blue eyes promised payback and Billy pleading with them to not do that again went over his head.


End file.
